


Tearful beginnings are the happiest

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Maura just can't tell Ian that she won't give him another chance, leaving Jane heartbroken. Will it be the end of Jane's and Maura's Rizzles-time together?





	Tearful beginnings are the happiest

Jane ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of the precinct and right into the cool evening air of Boston. Her heart felt like it was pierced by a sharp arrow, the event that just had occurred did hurt the always swaggering bad-ass Detective into her core It was too much, these pain, this feeling of losing everything she longed for quite some time now.

'How could she hurt me so badly, I lose my shit. FUCK.' Jane's brain reeled and twisted in bitter realization of her defeat. Maura was her weakest spot, always is always will be.

'Damn Rizzoli' she thought while her legs carried her merciless through her bodily pain towards her car.

As she ran to her car, the tears that earlier had threaten to fall started to roll like a warm stream of lava down her pale cheeks. Her body trembled from the tears she had withheld until she was outside the view of her fellow colleges. As she arrived at her car she opened the car-door and almost jumped into her car. 'Just out of here, She thought in desperation, 'away from her. She will be my downfall. Fuck shit, damn Maura!'

..

Maura ran out of Cavanaugh's office, past a stunned Korsak and Frankie and out of the building in search of Jane.

"Jane, Jane" Maura yelled into the almost empty parking lot, forgetting all about her high-class education. She scanned the parking lot, hoping to see the wild manes of the one and only Jane Rizzoli, love of her life and currently on the run to God knows where!

"Don't you even, Maura!" Jane almost yelled as she saw that Maura approached her.

"Jane please, I..I want to dissolve this, please!" Maura walked towards Jane. Her heart felt like it crumbled as an old newspaper as she saw that Jane cried. Jane's beautiful dark eyes were red and puffy.

'How could I let it come so far.' Maura thought remorseful. 'How could I let it come to this. I've hurt her so much. I never wanted to hurt her'

Maura stood a few feet away from Jane as Jane looked at her, the sadness evident in her dark eyes and asked, "How hard is it to simply admit you're are in love with me and that we're in a relationship, huh!? Are you ashamed of us, because..fuck you, Maura... I've told Casey!" Jane shook her head in dismay, "No more secrets, Maura. Goddammit, I LOVE YOU, AND IT HURTS... It hurts that you didn't tell Ian there is no chance in hell for him to ever be with you because you're WITH ME. ME, MAURA!"

"Jane, stop it!" Maura said almost quietly, ignoring her hammering heart.

Maura seemed so calm about all of it, Jane didn't understand it, but she listened impatiently, although her brain told her to just run away.

"Please, sweetheart, please listen to me..." Maura said and tried not to look away.

"No Maura, I'm done listening to fake excuses, at least not until you answer my question!" Her tears had threatened to fall again but she tried not to cry. 'Damn you!'

"Jane, How can I tell Ian, sorry I don't love you anymore, I'm in love with a woman? How can I tell him that it is useless to fight for me because my heart belongs to you?" Maura's tear rolled now freely down her cheeks and she desperately tried to wipe them away, but they came back with even more determination. "Yes, he told me he still loves me. Yes, he asked for another change, and oh fuck yes I didn't tell him that I'm with you and fucking yes, I did say 'yes' when he asked me if he could come over to my house... But Jane, I would have told him there and then. I just didn't want to put up a show for everybody at the precinct!"

Maura stepped closer to the heartbroken Detective and almost whispered, "And yes I admit I didn't have the courage to tell him right away. You know me, Jane, I need to be prepared... I just can't. I just wanted to buy time and at now at least I have two hours to come up with something to say. He deserves that much after everything that happened." Maura sighed deeply before continuing, "Once I thought he was the love of my life..WAS, Jane. I still respect him enough to give him at least a decent closure of our time together, please try to understand me."

Maura reached out to Jane and Jane embraced the petite woman, feeling the warmth of her curvy body fitting perfectly into her's.

"I just can't just tell him the true and walk away as if nothing ever happened between us." A soft sigh escaped from Maura's lips. "I love you more than anybody in this world, and I will tell him, please, sweetheart, I really do love you more than my life." She looked up at the beautiful Detective and softly kissed her lips. As she pulled a little bit back she looked with all the love she felt for Jane at her and said softly, "It has always been you, my beautiful Jane, I love you. Even if I would not have admitted it by marrying Ian, instead of choosing you. I could never be ashamed of you..of us!"

Jane and Maura held each other in a strong embrace, "I will talk to him, set things straight and then no-one in the world will keep us apart... No-one!"

"You promise?" came Jane's soft voice.

"Promised, my love...promised, promised, promised!" Maura told her love.

They kissed tenderly.

Suddenly they heard someone cheering, "Way to go, lovebirds!"

"Frankie!" They shouted in unison and chuckled happily..

 

###


End file.
